


Salted Caramel a fic exchange

by Willy_Wanker



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chains, Content approved by SCAR, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Hate Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Prison Sex, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker
Summary: As the title suggests this is a short fiction I came up with as a part of a fiction exchange.
Relationships: Gren/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sin Corps





	Salted Caramel a fic exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [propheticfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/gifts).



> This is a little bit outside of my usual repertoire I hope it's still decent I'm not used to writing adults ^^ lol.

Gren's cell was dark, only a small amount of light entered through a barred window. Gray stone brick lined the walls and floor, even the ceiling to which he was shackled. General Amaya’s lieutenant, dressed in not much more than a potato sack, grew more and more bitter and spiteful at his unlawful imprisonment. It had been so long, days grew into months, months grew into years? He didn't know - any sense of time was lost to him. Gren's only frame of reference was his singular daily meal, which was made of the cheapest food the kingdom had to offer. 

It was brought to him by a guard most of the time, but, on rare occasions, Viren personally brought it to him whenever he wanted to interrogate him or have a chat, as he liked to put it. The meal typically consisted of a bland porridge made from a staple grain from the Katolis farm lands, a fruit from one of the kingdom's many orchards and something seemingly random, usually a vegetable of some sort. Which, in reality, wasn't that bad - it was not too dissimilar to the military rations he ate commonly in the past. 

However, a new addition was made recently that sparked his interest - with his past few meals he was given a cup of brown viscous liquid. The hot and thick liquid was very sweet and made the gruel a bit more tolerable and the sometimes sour or bitter fruits more edible. Gren had inquired to the guard that brought him his meal yesterday, "What's with the caramel syrup?"

"A new invention that swept through Katolis has increased the sugar production significantly, dropping the cost. It will be replacing your random food stuff." The guard answered dryly. He had nothing against the imprisoned man; he was only a soldier following orders. 

It was with this new addition to his diet Gren hatched a plan for escape and revenge against the man who threw him in this godforsaken hell hole. 

Gren was by no means a fighter, but when words fail he does have one option, a last resort, a trump card only General Amaya knows about. He wasn't only her interpreter but her faithful lieutenant and guard. 

Weeks passed and everyday Gren would spill a little bit of caramel syrup on the floor at his feet. Bugs, insects and other creepy-crawlies crept to his feet, eager to devour the delicious treat only to be swiftly stepped on.

The guard shook his head leaving the cell, "The man's gone crazy," 

Gren's beard had become scraggly and unkempt, his hair - disheveled, dark shadows permanently cast below his eyes; the man was nearly broken. The hopeful and cheerful happy-go-lucky kind of guy was gone. 

Gren smirked devilishly as he heard a familiar voice from behind his door, "Guess who's here for a chit chat." 

Viren opened the door with a chair and tray in hand. He was dressed in a more casual robe - he certainly didn't want to sully his good ornate robe down here in the dirty rat infested dungeon.

Viren took a seat and crossed his legs, getting comfortable, "So are you ready to tell me what I need to know?"

All of a sudden, a light glowed in Gren's hand and he shouted, "Corpus VERTO!" Then a bright flash of white light enveloped the room.

Viren came out of a brief daze and found himself to be shackled. The King of Katolis looked at his prisoner sitting in his chair with shock and awe, "H-how? You don't know magic?!"

Viren was about to cast a spell but an apple swiftly shoved in his gullet put an end to that. His captor couldn't speak but could still breath through his nose.

Gren started to disrobe Viren, taunting him as he went. Viren was too impressed to be mad, as a man who prides himself on intelligence, cunning and strategy, Gren thoroughly deserved this victory. He decided to play along, knowing that Gren really couldn't hurt a fly. 

Gren striped Viren naked, donning his clothes loosely, then gripped him by the chin and whispered in his ear, "I do, mostly evasive and defensive spells but how else will I defend Amaya if she was ever in any danger she couldn't handle herself." 

Gren smacked Viren's ass as his cock swelled, "You’re going to get what you deserve." 

Viren nodded and consented to his punishment, his own cock engorging itself with blood at the taboo role reversal. 

Gren didn't have a lot of time. He twisted Viren's consenting body for better access. 

Gren's thick ginger cock slid between his cheeks, his bulbous head finding his pucker entrance.

He thrusted and roughly penetrated his captor, Viren's loud grunt was muffled by the apple still stuck in his mouth.

Gren was making quick work of that ass, years of pent up cum made his balls heavy, desperately needing release.

The redhead leaned over and picked up the cup of steaming hot liquid caramel and drizzled it on Viren back, earning a muffled pain filled gasp from Viren. Gren then loomed over the restrained Viren's back and coyly taunted in his ear, "I'm going to make you squeal like a pig."

The elder moaned with the sinful combination of pleasure and pain, squirting his seed to the stone floor.

The freed prisoner bit down harshly onto Viren's caramel laced shoulder as he pumped and dumped his salty load deep inside the King. He pulled out leaving Viren a defiled dripping mess. He wished he could stay and enjoy the sweet taste of revenge longer but the guards would be coming soon and thus Gren dashed from his cell and made his escape. 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB) Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar! 
> 
> Be sure to leave a kudos if you've enjoyed ^^ it means alot. Maybe even share it with other people who would enjoy it :)


End file.
